


[VIDS] Jellicle Queens Mini Collection

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, JellicleQueens2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: Archive of my video edits from Jellicle Queen Appreciation Month 2020.
Kudos: 1





	[VIDS] Jellicle Queens Mini Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Featured Music (in order):  
> "9 to 5" - Dolly Parton  
> "Chasing the Sun" - Sara Bareilles  
> "True Colors" - Cyndi Lauper  
> "Weird People" - Little Mix  
> "Agenda" - Emma Blackery  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9


End file.
